


Return To Me

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Peril, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry doesn't return after a Auror raid, Draco feels anxious and cannot rest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Return To Me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to the fantastic mods.
> 
> This work is based on the prompt: _return._
> 
> The word count is exactly 248.

Marriage to the Lead Auror meant that worry was Draco’s constant companion. 

Potter was still the consummate Gryffindor hero of the wizarding world. He would dive into the most alarming situations, his wand held high, without a second thought as to whether his own life was in peril. 

One night, when Harry hadn’t come back, Draco lay restlessly in their bed. 

He fidgeted and fussed beneath the sheets, a million awful scenarios running through his consciousness. 

Finally rising, Draco cast a Tempus. It was long past two o'clock. Harry would usually have sent an owl by now. 

Getting up, Draco went to sit on their settee. Sleep was an impossibility. 

Draco tried flicking through his Potions Journal but it was a farcical exercise. The words swam before his eyes and he threw the magazine onto the floor. 

In need of something to do with his hands, Draco stalked through to the kitchen. The coffee he made was bitter and acerbic. 

He switched on the Wireless, hoping for news. 

“The DMLE was involved in the apprehension of a dangerous Dark Wix tonight,” announced the newsman. “Multiple Aurors taken to St Mungos.” 

Draco trembled. 

Come home love, he prayed. _Please_. 

Two hours later Harry fell through their floo. Potter was exhausted, and his magic had been depleted, but otherwise he looked okay. He gave Draco a shaky, weary smile. 

“Thank Merlin you’re safe,” Draco said, giving him a hug. 

“I’ll always return to you,” Harry replied quietly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
